It begins once againPart 1
by TyMorpheus
Summary: A DigiFic. Please RR. No Flamers. Tell me if you like it.
1. It Begins Once Again...Part 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything, I just watch it and I write it. The name Ty is not to be mistaken with Tai. They are two different people. In fact, Ty is the new main character. =) The name Ty is the only thing I own. If the font has stars around it, that means that that is an action. Please enjoy and R/R  
Ty's Special One-of-a-kind item: a black headband with a red gem on the front.  
  
  
~~~ Episode 1 ~~~  
  
Kari's Voice: Three years ago, the previous DigiDestined came here and they defeated Apocalymon. There is about to be a new team of DigiDestined, as well as some new Digimon. The Digimon 02 DigiDestined and some new DigiDestined join up. Will they become friends or enemies? Let's see...  
  
Words: It Begins Once Again- Part 1  
  
*Davis runs out of his apartment and slams into the elevator door* Kari and TK come up behind him and giggle. "What are you laughing at? I didn't know that the door was closed!" Said Davis, rubbing his head. Suddenly, a little voice behind Davis said, "Did you forget about me again?" Davis turned around and saw little DemiVeemon, hopping toward Davis. *Davis picks up DemiVeemon and puts him in his backpack* They walked into the elevator and saw a young boy. He was the same age as TK. His name was Ty. (Please read above at Author's note). "Hello. My name is Ty. What's yours?" He said to the others. They were surprised to see another "Tai". (They didn't know how to spell his name yet.) "This is Davis, Kari, and I'm TK." He said, "We'll be meeting our other friends, Ken, Yolei and Cody, later. Which school do you go to?"  
  
"I go to the school that is, like, 5 blocks from Highton View Terrace." He said.  
  
"That's where we are going! Cool, I hope we are in the same class." Said Kari. When the Elevator stopped, they all got out and walked out the door. Ty walked over to the side of the building and pulled out his skateboard. He got on it and started riding toward the school. "What sports do you like, Ty?" Asked Davis.  
  
"I like Baseball, Basketball, Soccer-"  
  
"Soccer?! I like Soccer, too!" Said Davis, glad that he finally found someone that liked Soccer as much as he did. Ty sped up on his skateboard as they got closer to the school. Ty picked up his skateboard and put it in a locked rack that was next to the school. He locked it and walked inside with the others.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER: AT LUNCH TIME  
*Ty sits down and picks up his piece of pizza* Ty took a bite and closed his eyes, loving the every taste of it. Suddenly, a young boy with short hair sat next to him. After that boy, another boy, about three years older with longer hair, sat next to him. Then, an older girl sat across from him.  
"Hello, Ty. My name is Cody." Said the first boy.  
  
"My name is Ken." Said the second boy.  
  
"And my name is Yolei." Said the girl. Ty recognized those names from earlier, when Ty met Davis, TK, and Kari. After talking about sports, computers, and after finishing lunch, they all went to their last lesson of the day, Math.  
  
Ty hated doing Math. It was his worst subject. Afterwards, the group (Ken, Cody, Yolei, Kari, TK, Davis, and Ty) were walking to the door, when suddenly, Davis got a message on his D-Terminal.  
  
"Dear Davis and Co.,  
Get to the DigiWorld, quickly! Arukenimon is making Mega Digimon out of Control Spires!  
Signed,  
Izzy"  
  
They ran to the computer room, leaving Ty standing at the doors. He decided that it was urgent enough that he could come, too. He ran to the computer room, just before the DigiDestined left. "What are you guys doing?!" Said Ty, when he saw the kids. Suddenly, a gold and silver-swirled beam came out of the computer and hit Ty right in the stomach. When Ty recovered he had a D-Terminal and a gold and silver D-3. All the DigiDestined stood in surprise that Ty got a D-3 and D-Terminal. Ty looked up to the others, who just kept pointing their D-3s at the computer. "Well, I guess that means he's a DigiDestined." Said Ken, wondering if everyone would agree. Everyone nodded.  
  
Ty walked up to the computer and pointed his D-3 at the computer. "Now what do I do?" Said Ty.  
  
"Don't worry about that part." Said Yolei, "DigiPort, Open!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light shot out of the computer and pulled Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ty into the computer.  
  
Narrator: What will happen to these 7 heroes? Find out next time, on Xtreme Digimon : Digital Monsters! 


	2. It Begins Once Again...Part 2

AN: I own nothing except Ty. Pleez don't flame because of Ty's Digimon.   
Please R/R. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~ Episode 2 ~~~~~  
  
Ty's Voice: I met these cool kids, TK, Davis, and Kari, and I found out that I went to school with them. Well, I met their other friends, Ken, Cody, and Yolei. But right afterward, Davis got this message on something called a D-Terminal from this kid named is from the "DigiWorld." Well, I caught up to them when they were about to leave, and a gold and silver-swirled beam flew at my chest and I got this gold and silver Digivice-thing, and my own D-Terminal. Hey, I wonder what will happen next.  
  
Screen words: It begins once again...Part 2  
  
Ty and everyone suddenly got teleported into the computer and into the DigiWorld. When they landed, Ty hit the ground, right on top of a sleeping Monzaemon. When Ty saw the Digimon, he got frightened and jumped backward. Monzaemon got up and looked at Ty with an evil look.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer Activated~  
Kari's voice: Monzaemon is a Love-Teddy Bear Digimon. His Hug Hearts will hypnotize you and his Teddy Punch will make you dizzy.  
~Digimon Analyzer De-Activated~  
  
Ty backed up, frightened. Suddenly, a gang of in-training Digimon in front of Ty and guarded him. Ty looked down and saw a little blue dinosaur-thing, a red head with wings, a tan head with "hair", a green head on top of a brown caccoon, a white little pig-(Tokomon: I'm not a PIG!), and a purple and green head with a long tail.   
~Digimon Analyzer Activated~  
Blue Creature: My name is DemiVeemon! My attack is Pop Attack!  
Red Head Creature: My name is Poromon! My attack is Bird Bite!  
Tan Creature: I'm Upamon! My attack is Rolling Ball  
White Creature: I'm Tokomon! I'm no PIG! And my attack is the Bubble Blow!  
Green and Purple creature: I'm Nyaromon! Ny attack is Tail Slap!  
~Digimon Analyzer De-Activated~  
  
Ty looked strangely at the Digimon. He couldn't speak. Suddenly, DemiVeemon said, "Digivolve is into Rookie form!" Ty pulled out his D-3, which started to glow.  
  
~Digivolve System~  
DemiVeemon: Digivolve! Veemon!  
Poromon: Digivolve! Hawkmon!  
Upamon: Digivolve! Armadillomon!  
Tokomon: Digivolve! Patamon!  
Nyaromon: Digivolve! Salamon!  
~De-Activated~  
  
The Digimon ran straight at Monzaemon, attacking with all their might. "He's got a Dark Belt on his arm!" Screamed Kari. Dark Belts were belts that went around a piece of the Digimon's body, which turns it evil. It's similar to the Dark Rings.  
  
Ty got brave and told Veemon to attack.  
  
"Vee Headbutt!" Said Veemon, headbutting Monzaemon and making him fall down. Monzaemon got up and started to punch Veemon. "Teddy Punch!" He yelled. Ty started running backwards, and suddenly tripped over something. He looked down and saw a red egg with a spike sticking out of it. Ty gripped it and picked it up. "Say my name and then say 'Courage-Armor Energize,' Ty!" Said Veemon, pushing up against Monzaemon, to hold him off.  
"Okay. Veemon! Courage-Armor Energize!" Screamed Ty. Suddenly, the Digi-Egg shot a red beam at Veemon, who disappeared.'  
"Veemon Courage-Armor Digivolve to!" Said the Digimon, "Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" A new Digimoon appeared. He had parts of the Digi-Egg on him, he was Flamedramon.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
New Digimon: I am Flamedramon. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil my enemies, as well as my hot Flame Fist.  
~De-Activated~  
  
Flamedramon flew into the air and fired down onto Monzaemon. "Fire Rocket!" Said Flamedramon, speeding down to Monzaemon's Dark Belt, his Spike in the front. His Spike cut the belt and destroyed it. After Monzaemon appoligized and left, Flamedramon turned back into Veemon and a beam went from Flamedramon to Ty's D-Terminal. Ty opened the D-Terminal and saw a Digi-Egg symbol. He had his first Digi-Egg.  
"Arukenimon is at the Giga House and she's creating Mega Digimon. Let's go!" Said Ken, heading toward the Giga House.  
  
Narrator: Will they be safe against Arukenimon? How will Ty use the Digi-Egg? To Digivolve? Or will he find a new way to use it? Find out next time on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	3. Arukenimon's New Enemy

AN: I do not own anything except for a new character ( My lips are sealed :X ) and Ty. Oh yeah, and by the way, Two more one-of-a-kind items that Ty has is a Golden Cape with a Silver Star in the middle, and a Mini-Telescope.  
  
~~~~~ Episode 3 ~~~~~~  
  
TK's Voice: We came to the DigiWorld and Ty landed on Monzaemon. Monzaemon had a Dark Belt and started to attack Ty. Well, Ty got his new Digimon, Salamon, Patamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Armadillomon, and they helped him. Well, luckily Ty tripped over a Digi-Egg of Courage. Suddenly, Veemon Digivolved into Flamedramon! And he beat up Monzaemon, good! I wonder what Ty will do with the Digi-Egg of Courage.  
  
Screen Words: Arukenimon's New Enemy  
  
Ty and Co. were walking around the Primary Village and were just about to leave, but Elecmon walked up to Kari. "Leaving so soon?" He said. "No, we're looking for an item that is showing up on our D-3s but we don't know what it is." Replied Kari. She walked over to one of the Digi-Eggs and saw it quiver. Suddenly, a pink smoke appeared and a baby Digimon appeared in a little basket. "Lita! Lita!" Said the Baby Digimon. Kari put it down and walked over to a ladder. She climbed up it and onto one of the marshmallow blocks and saw a little scared Digimon.   
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Digimon's voice: I am Sparkmon. My attck is the Spark Shock, which shocks my enemies. I'm pretty cool for an In-Training Digimon.  
~De-Activated~  
  
The Digimon was small looked like a Chumon, except it was smaller and it was on all four feet. It ran around happy that he was found. Kari took him and brought him to the ground. When Kari was down, she dropped her D-3 which landed in front of Sparkmon. Sparkmon turned white and turned into Elecmon. "Wow! I DIGIVOLVED!!! YAY!!!" Said the Elecmon. Ty got up and declared that they should go on with the journey so they can get to Arukenimon.  
  
About a half an hour later, they were very far into the forest, they all got tired. Ty walked to a tree and lied down. "I'm tired! I need a nap. And food!" Said Ty. He got up and climbed the tree. He looked out with his Mini-Telescope and saw a large, Silver Bug Digimon. Ty saw him and jumped from the tree and hit the ground, running to Veemon. "Uh..er...Veemon, Courage-Armor Energize!!!" Said Ty, making Veemon Digivolve into Flamedramon.  
  
Suddenly, a deep voice said "Double Scissor Claw" which was followed by silver claws cutting the top of the trees. Flamedramon went upwards and made a fireball in his claw. "Flame Beam!" He said, firing the ball out of his hand and making it longer, into a beam. The beam hit the Digimon, but it didn't fase him.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Cody's voice: Okuwamon is a Virus Bug digimon. His Double Scissor Claw will give you an unwanted haircut.  
~De-Activated~  
  
"Double Scissor Claw!" Said Okuwamon, trying to crunch Flamedramon in half. But before Okuwamon could get ahold of Flamedramon, a strange Digimon appeared. The Digimon was like a Flamedramon, except it's mouth moved sideways instead of up and down (to whom it may concern) and it had large wings like a butterfly. The Digimon got in front of Okuwamon. "Butterfly Flame!" Said the Digimon, putting up his fists and firing out fire that is shaped like butterflies. Flamedramon turned back to Veemon and fell down. The mysterious Digimon put his right arm into the air and formed a large butterfly that was made of fire. The Digimon fired the butterfly at the Okuwamon, which got destroyed.  
  
Suddenly, a boy that was wearing a green cape and a staff in his hand fell from the trees and landed on his feet. The mysterious Digimon transformed into a smaller Digimon, then turned into a silver dragon, which the boy jumped on, and flew away into the horizon. Ty started to run after them, but Ty knew it was hopeless. He couldn't catch up with them.  
  
Narrator: Who is this new-comer? And what were those Digimon? Find out soon on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters!  



	4. The White D-3: Part 1

AN: I own nothing except for Ty and the new character. My lips are sealed :X  
  
~~~~ Episode 4 ~~~~~  
  
Yolei's Voice: We were looking for a way to find Arukenimon, but Ty looked out at the horizon and saw Okuwamon, an Ultimate Digimon. We tried to defeat him, but a new Digimon came, faught for us, turned to rookie, and then left with a mysterious boy.  
  
Screen Words: The White D-3-Part 1  
  
Ty's Veemon walked to Davis's Veemon. "Have you been able to Digivolve any further than Rookie, other than Armor?" Asked Ty's Veemon.  
  
"I have Digivolved to Champion. I turned to ExVeemon. I was cool." Said Davis's Veemon. Davis's Veemon walked up to Davis and whispered in his ear. Davis raised his D-3 and Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
ExVeemon: I am ExVeemon. My V-Laser attack will blow my enemies away! My other attack is V-Horn Attack. I slice my enemy with the horn on my head.  
~De-Activated~  
  
ExVeemon DeDigivolved and walked over to Ty's Veemon. Ty Smiled. He walked over to a tree and sat down. He pulled out something from his backpack, which got pulled into the warp. It was his cape. He put it on and yawned. He took out his D-3 and noticed something strange. "What does this mean?" Asked Ty. Everyone went over to where Ty was, and saw a strange person, moving very quickly around. "That means that there is another D-3 somewhere!" Said TK, surprised to see this. Everyone took out their D-3 but everybody had theirs. Everyone also pulled out their D-Terminals.  
  
Davis's Digi-Eggs appeared. He had the Digi-Eggs of Courage, Friendship and Miracles. Yolei had the Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity. Cody had Knowledge and Reliability. And of course Kari had Light and TK had Hope. Ken had a special one. It looked like a pink, unbloomed flower with the symbol of Kindness on it. Anyways, Ty looked at the D-3 move around. Finally, it started to come towards the Xtreme DigiDestined. Ty looked upward and a large silver dragon Digimon flied right over all of them. Davis told his own Veemon to digivolve into Raidramon and to take himself and Ty up to that Digimon.  
  
When they were almost there, Ty jumped up the rest of the way and saw a boy with a green cape, a staff in his hand and a White D-3 next to him. Ty ran up behind the boy and pushed him around. The boy picked up his staff and went at a direct stab at Ty. Ty jumped to the side and made the boy fell down and hit the dragon. The boy got up and tripped Ty with his staff. Ty almost fell off but Davis pulled him up in time.   
  
Suddenly, the boy was so fast and so swift, he tripped Ty off the dragon Digimon's back, to quickly for Davis to get him.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Narrator: What will happen to Ty? Will he be killed? Or will he be saved? Find out next time on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. The White D-3: Part 2

AN: I only own Ty, and the new character. Nothing else.  
  
~~~~~ Episode 5 ~~~~~  
  
Davis's Voice: We walked around, looking for signs of Arukenimon. But my Veemon and Ty's Veemon started talking about Digivolving. So my Veemon showed Ty's Veemon that he could Digivolve into Champion. Well, Ty got a reading on his D-3 that another D-3 was around. Suddenly, a large dragon Digimon flew over us. Ty and I went up there to see who the kid was, and the kid pushed Ty off the Dragon!  
  
Screen Words: The White D-3-Part 2  
  
...Suddenly, the boy tripped Ty off the dragon Digimon, before Davis could save him. Ty was falling, falling to the ground below. Suddenly, a white light flashed and someone Digivolved!   
~Digivolver~  
Ty's Veemon's Voice: Veemon Digivolve to!  
New Digimon: ExVeemon!  
~De-Activated~  
Ty looked down at ExVeemon, who flew up and caught Ty. ExVeemon put Ty down and went to the dragon Digimon. The boy jumped down to the ground and landed, without getting a single scratch. Ty stared at the boy, who had a staff in one hand and a White D-3 in the other, and a green cape was leading off his back. Ty ran to the boy and pushed him over, but the boy pushed Ty over him. Ty landed by doing a flip. He looked over at the boy, who threw off his cape. Suddenly, a large spider Digimon landed right in between Ty and the other boy. Ty looked at the spider Digimon, frightened half to death.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
I am Arukenimon. My Spider Thread wraps up my enemies and my Poison Mist poisons them.  
~De-Activated~  
  
Ty stared at Arukenimon. He had never known that Arukenimon was actually a Digimon. "Spider Thread!" Said Arukenimon, firing a pinkish thread at Ty and wrapping him up. Suddenly, the boy jumped into the air. "White D-3! DigiMorph! Activate!" Said the boy. Then, he turned into a strange Digimon! It had golden armor, a helmet, and a tail. He was...  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Digimon's Voice: I am Magnamon! I am really a boy but my White D-3 allows me to DigiMorph into Magnamon. My attack is Magna Blast, where I shoot a golden beam from my chest at the enemy, and knock them out!  
~De-Activate~  
  
Magnamon ran at Arukenimon and attacked her. "Magna Blast!" Said Magnamon, making a beam at his chest and firing it at Arukenimon. The beam hit the evil spider Digimon and made her get blown into a tree. She turned back to human and ran away. Magnamon turned back into the boy, who was worn out. "I haven't done that in a long time." He said, panting. Ty walked up to the boy and helped him up. "You okay?" Asked Ty. "Yeah. Just a little worn out, that's all." The boy replied, "My name is Ryo." "My name is Ty. This is my buddy Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Davis. Would you like to be one of the Xtreme DigiDestined?" Asked Ty. "Sure, but let me get my Digimon." Said Ryo, "Wormmon! Come on!" Suddenly, the dragon Digimon turned into a small, innocent Wormmon. He walked over to his master and stood by his side. The boy picked up his White D-3 and clipped it to his belt. Ty looked at his D-3 and clipped it to his belt also. Ryo told the other DigiDestined that he'd tell them some stuff about transforming into Digimon. One thing they didn't notice, was there was a boy who was wearing an all black cloak. hiding in a tree. He had a Gray D-3, a black staff, and a rookie Digimon with him. He watched down at the kids, his black staff in his hand.  
  
Narrator: Who are these two new kids? Are they of some relation to each other? And should Ryo really be on the team? Is he with Arukenimon? Find out next time on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters!  



	6. Arukenimon's Accomplice

AN: I only own the new character (No tell) Ryo, and Ty.  
  
~~~~~ Episode 6 ~~~~~  
  
Ty's Voice: This guy tried to kill me by tripping me off the side of his dragon Digimon. But when we fought Arukenimon, he turned into WarGreymon. Well, Arukenimon ran away, and we all became friends. It turned out the kid's name was Ryo, and the dragon Digimon was a harmless Wormmon.  
  
Screen Words: Arukenimon's Accomplice  
  
Ty walked around. He was trying to find a big enough threat to make him transform into a Digimon. Ryo told him that after transforming several times, he won't need a threat to transform. Suddenly, a Digimon attacked Ty. "DigiMorph! Activate!" Said Ty. Then his body started to glow but nothing happened. When he looked up, he saw Davis's ExVeemon, standing on Cody's Ankylomon. *Anime Sweat drop*  
  
Ty walked around some more until he saw a super large dragon Digimon. Ty jumped up and ran away. "DigiMorph! Activate!" Said Ty. Suddenly, Ty transformed into an Angemon. He turned around at the dragon Digimon and fired a Hand Of Fate attack and knocked the Digimon out. Ty thought of turning into a MetalGreymon, and he did! He could turn into any Digimon, but Angemon was his normal form. When he turned to human, he looked over at Davis, who was smiling. Davis suddenly turned into a Paildramon. Yolei turned into a Silphymon. Cody turned into an Ankylomon. TK turned into a MagnaAngemon. Ken turned into a DinoBeemon. And Kari turned into Angewomon.  
  
After everyone turned back into their normal selves, Ryo gave them all a ring that matched their D-3 color. That made them transform quicker and easier. Ty looked at the ring. His had a Gold Star gem on it. It must have been there because he could transform into any Digimon he wanted. Although, he learned from Ryo that you can only stay as a Digimon for 3 hours or you would stay as a Digimon.  
  
Ty looked at his own Wormmon. "How could he turn his Wormmon into a dragon Digimon?" Ty thought, "And if he can, why can't I?" Ty looked at all his own Digimon. Then he looked at his D-3. "Huh?! I've picked up another D-3 that is somewhere in this area!" Said Ty, looking at a gray blinking spot. Finally, the blinking spot stopped right across from Ty. He looked up and saw a boy in a black cloak, with a black staff and a Gray D-3. The boy looked up and stared at Ryo. "Kyle..." Muttered Ryo under his breath. The boy jumped down from a tree. He snapped his fingers, and the Digimon Emperor Suit appeared on him. "I am the New Digimon Emperor!" He said, "Bow down to me!" Ken stepped forward. "How dare you use my name! Your no better than Arukenimon!" He said.  
  
"In fact, Boy Emperor," Said Kyle, "I am the Apprentice of Arukenimon! I am practically as evil as her!" He pressed a button on his right arm and it made him able to shoot beams out of his hand. He looked straight at Ryo. He shot ten beams at Ryo, but he missed. Ryo turned into Magnamonn and attacked The New Digimon Emperor. He sent 3 Magna Blasts at Kyle. But Kyle jumped out of the way before it could hit. Ty stood there, wondering what he could do. "Oh! Hey TK!" Shouted Ty, "Is it possible to Digivolve different Digimon with different Digi-Eggs?" TK looked at him in surprise. "We never tried that!" Said TK. Ty pointed his D-3 at his Salamon. "Salamon! Courage-Armor Energize!" Said Ty.  
  
~Digivolver~  
Ty's Salamon's voice: Salamon, Courage-Armor Digivolve to!  
New Digimon: Lynxmon!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Narrator: What is this new Digimon? Will it help Ty or will it disobey? And who is this "Kyle" person? Find out next time on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters!!! 


	7. The Comeback of Infermon

AN: I only own Kyle, Ryo, and Ty. More to come.  
  
~~~~~ Episode 7 ~~~~~  
  
Ryo's voice: I was teaching Ty and the others how to DigiMorph, and suddenly, a boy named Kyle busted in on our fun. Well, while we were trying to kick his but, Ty told his Salamon to Courage-Armor Digivolve, and she turned into Lynxmon! I wonder what's going to happen!  
  
Screen Words: The Comeback of Infermon  
  
~Digivolver~  
Salamon: Salamon, Courage-Armor Digivolve, to!  
New Digimon: Lynxmon, the Tiger of Courage!  
~Cross-over to Digimon Analyzer~  
Lynxmon: I am Lynxmon! My Fire Claw will charbroil my enemy, and that's just one of my attacks.   
~De-Activated~  
  
Ty looked at the new Digimon. He looked at Kyle, who was shocked. Suddenly, a digimon that looked like a bug, jumped out from behind Kyle.   
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Digimon: My name is Keramon. My Bug Blaster will shock you!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Lynxmon ran at Keramon. Keramon opened it's mouth and shot an electric zap at Lynxmon, but it didn't faze Lynxmon, because he was to strong. Kyle just smiled as Keramon got his butt kicked. Kyle pulled up his Grey D-3 and a beam hit Keramon. Suddenly, a spider Digimon was standing in his place.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Digimon: I am Infermon! My Spider Shooter will knock you out!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Infermon ran at Lynxmon. He made a little cannon come out of his mouth and he shot severals shots at Lynxmon. Lynxmon turned back into Salamon and Infermon started to fire a shot at Ty, but a little white Digimon with large ears jumped in the way and blocked the shot with his own attack.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Digimon: I am Terriermon! My attack is Bunny Blast, where I form a ball in my mouth, and fire it at my enemy!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Ty stared at Terriermon. Suddenly, a boy came out from behind Ty. He had blonde hair and he had a strange looking Digivice at his side, unlike the one that Ty and the others owned. He was telling the Digimon to attack and talking about Infermon. Ty looked at the boy. He noticed him from somewhere. "What's your name?" Asked Ty.  
  
"The name's Willis. What's yours?" Replied Willis.  
  
"My name's Ty." He said, "This is Ryo, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody. We are the Xtreme DigiDestined!" Ty looked back at Terriermon, who was attacking Infermon with lots of power. Willis raised up his strange Digivice and it shot a beam at Terriermon. Suddenly, he digivolved also, into the Champion level.   
  
~Digivolver~ (AN: I've said this enough times today, haven't I?)  
Terriermon: Terriermon Digivolve to!  
New Digion: Gargomon!  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Gargomon: I am Gargomon! Watch out for my Gargo Pellets, they pack a punch! I have cannons for Arms so I can fire my Gargo Pellets!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Gargomon ran at Infermon. He pulled up his cannon arms and fired some beams at Infermon. He hit the target, but it didn't work good enough.  
  
Suddenly, Tai (notice the "ai" at the end) and Matt jumped into the battle. Agumon and Gabumon jumped out from behind them, warp-digivolved into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and DNA-Digivolved into Omnimon.  
  
He looked at Infermon. "Infermon digivolve to!" He said.  
  
"Not so fast, Infermon!" Said Omnimon, "Transcended Sword!" A Sword then came out of the WarGreymon head on his hand. He ran at Infermon, and slashed at his arm. Then, Gargomon fired his Gargo Pellets at Infermon, who flew back into a tree. Finally, he De-Digivolved into Tsumemon, the In-Training form, and ran away with Kyle. Ty looked at all the new Digimon. Gargomon turned into Terriermon, Omnimon turned into Gabumon and Agumon, and Lynxmon turned into Salamon.  
  
Ty looked at Tai and Matt. He knew Tai from his soccer team, and he knew Matt from his band. Ty talked with everyoen about how they met they're Digimon, and about how they got chosen as a DigiDestined. When they asked Ty, he just changed the subject, or refused to answer. When Tai and Matt left, they told Ty that they would give him a few pointers on Digivolving and stuff.  
  
Narrator: What is Ty's story on becoming a DigiDestined? Will he explain? And will Ty be able to Digivolve further, or better? Find out NEXT TIME ON Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	8. DNA Digivolution

AN: I only own Ty, Kyle, and Ryo. Don't flame when you here Ty's reason for becoming a DigiDestined. Please, I'm trying to keep his reputation cool. And I will be making up Digimon for a while, so get used to it.  
  
~~~~~ Episode 8 ~~~~~  
  
Yolei's Voice: Ty's Salamon turned into Lynxmon with the power of the Courage Digi-Egg, and tried to fight Kyle. Well, Kyle pulled out Keramon, a Virus Bug Digimon, and attacked Lynxmon. Well, Keramon Warp-Digivolved into his Ultimate form of Infermon. Suddenly, a boy named Willis came up, and started kicking Infermon's butt with his Gargomon. Well, Tai and Matt appeared at told Agumon and Gabumon to Warp-Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and then, they DNA-Digivolved into Omnimon. Well, after running off Kyle and Infermon, the DigiDestined talked and we went home. Although, Ty didn't say anything about how he became a DigiDestined.  
  
Screen Words: DNA Digivolution  
  
Ty thought about his Digimon. He thought about Digivolving them all with the Courag Digi-Egg. When he looked up, he saw Kari, who was helping some Digimon from a tree. He thought about Willis. When Ty got up, he wondered if he could get a Terriermon. Or a Agumon and a Gabumon. "Wait!" He said, "I can just transform into those Digimon when I have enough power!" Ty walks over to a little bush to help Kari with the Digimon. He insisted on catching them.  
  
Meanwhile, about a mile away from the Giga House, Davis, TK and Ken were riding on Raidramon, to get to the Giga House. When they got there, Raidramon turned back into Veemon. They looked at the huge house. It was more than a hundred feet tall! Davis and Ken nodded to each other. Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon and Wormmon Digivolved into Stingmon.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Stingmon: I am Stingmon! My attack is Spiking Strike!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Stingmon picked up Ken and ExVeemon picked up Davis and Cody, and they all flew into the Giga House. When they got in, they landed next to the stove and looked at the sink. There were at least 20 Snimon standing on it.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Ken's voice: Snimon is an Insectoid Digimon. His Twin Sickles attack will cut you up!  
~De-Activated~  
  
"Twin Sickles!" Said Snimon, firing a cresent at Davis and the others. They jumped out of they way, just barely getting missed. ExVeemon turned back into Veemon and Davis raised up his D-3. "Golden Armor Energize!" He said. Suddenly, Veemon trasnfromed into the Golden Armor Digimon, Magnamon.   
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Magnamon: I am Magnamon. My attack is Magna Blast, and I look so good doing it too!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Magnamon looked at Snimon. He got into a running position and started mumbling some words. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the Snimon disappeared, one by one. When they were gone, Magnamon was standing in the same spot, panting. "Done." He simply said.  
  
Meanwhile, Ty was with Kari, getting the last Digimon. When they were done, Willis walked out from behind some bushes. He had Terriermon with him. Ty stared at Willis's strange Digivice. "What is with that Digivice?" Asked Ty to Willis. "You tell me how you became a DigiDestined, and I will tell you what the Digivice is." Replied Willis. Ty was practically petrified. He looked straight at Willis's eyes. He started to walk away but was stopped by Willis. Willis told Terriermon something, and Terriermon knocked down Ty and held him down. "How did you become a DigiDestined!?" Screamed Willis. "I was a DigiDestined a long time ago!" Confessed Ty.  
  
"When I was only 8 years old, I found a Digivice in my bed room and I didn't know what it was. The first time I saw a Digimon was when I went into the Digital World and saw a Magnamon save me from Kimeramon. Before I could do anything, Magnamon was destroyed along with Kimeramon and my Digivice had been destroyed. But Magnamon left me my headband, my Mini-Telescope, and my cape so I could remember him.  
  
"The last time I came here, I saw Ryo, saving me from a Snimon and a Roachmon. I ran away and hadn't come back since." Finished Ty. Willis was surprised. He wasn't prepared for this. He thought that he was a fake and that he shouldn't have been a Digidestined. "The reason I have this kind of Digivice is, it's called a D-Arc." Said Willis, "It's a new type of Digivice. You insert a card into it and it Digivolves your Digimon." Ty wondered why he told the truth to them. Suddenly, a tag, like from Season 1, appeared in front of Ty. Kari gasped when she saw it. Ty took it and put it on around his neck. Then, a strange looking Crest appeared adn went inside the tag. "That's the mysterious Multi-Crest!" Said Willis, "It has more than one meaning! Out of the lots of meanings, It is the crest of Power, Truth, Faith, Destiny, Trust, and Swiftness! And that's just a few! There are tons more!"  
  
Meanwhile (again), TK was with his Patamon, looking for a special gem. There were 7 Gems, the Destiny Gems. They are a smaller, but more powerful version of the Destiny Stones. Before Ty joined, the DigiDestined had been looking for the Destiny Gems and the Ultimate Destiny Stone. When found by the Perfect DigiDestined, the Ultimate Destiny Stone would turn into a Destiny Gem for the Perfect DigiDestined. When all the Destiny Gems are retrieved, they can unleash the Holy Radiance. But if anything evil got them, the can unleash the Demon Radiance.   
  
Back to TK, he was walking down a narrow valley, and suddenly, a Digimon jumped out from behind a rock and started to attack TK.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Digimon: I am SkullGreymon! My Dark Shot will leave you terrified!  
~De-Activated~  
  
TK looked at SkullGreymon. "Yeah..." He said, "Hope-Armor Energize!"  
  
~Armor Digivolver~  
Patamon: Patamon Hope-Armor Digivolve to!  
New Digimon: Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Pegasusmon: I am Pegasusmon! My attack is Star Shower! Watch out! You might be seeing stars after I'm done with you!  
~De-Activated~  
  
"Star Shower!" Said Pegasusmon, making a spot in his wings and making stars fire at SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon fell backwards and made a hole in the side of the valley. SkullGreymon disappeared and a little spark started glowing where the hole was. "A DESTINY GEM!" Said TK. Pegasusmon turned back into Patamon and then, with the power of the Destiny Gem, was finally able to Warp-Digivolve.  
  
~Warp-Digivolver~  
Patamon: Patamon Warp-Digivolve to! Seraphimon!  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Seraphimon: I am a Mega Digion. My attack is Seven Heavens, which enlightens my enemy with light and I finish by blasting them to Digi-Dust.  
~De-Activated~  
  
Seraphimon looked around and saw, in the sky, a large, black Digimon that had a Dark Belt on him. Suddenly, the Digimon got knocked down by Ty's ExVeemon. Ty was riding on him and had the Crest around his neck. Suddenly, Ty's Wormmon, who had Digivolved into Stingmon, flew out from the trees. "DNA DIGIVOLVE!" Said Ty, making Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivolve.  
  
Narrator: What will happen to the Digimon? Wil they corrupt into an Evil Digimon? And what will Ty do with his Crest? Find out next time on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	9. The New DigiDestined Power

AN: I only own Ty, his wardrobe, Kyle, and Ryo. I also own any Digimon that I made up. The reason that there is no "Last Time" on this one is because a Digivolve took place. I will be making a web site version of this, with pictures, and a version of this with POVs (Points of View)  
  
~~~~~ Episode 9 ~~~~~  
  
Screen Words: The New DigiDestined Power  
  
~DNA Digivolver~  
ExVeemon!  
Stingmon!  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!  
Paildramon!  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Cody: Paildramon is a DNA Digimon. His Desperado Blaster will fry you.  
~De-Activated~  
  
Paildramon flew up, up, up, and sped down to try to get the Destiny Gem. When Ty got down to the very spot, he took the Destiny Gem and looked at it. It was Green and had the Crest of Hope on it. Ty pulled back his arm and threw it at TK, who caught it with both hands. Ty looked down and saw a boy with blonde hair standing next to a girl with pink hair, Mimi.  
  
After having a long talk about Digimon, Ty learned that the boy with blonde hair was an American DigiDestined named Michael. Ty also learned that Mimi's Palmon Warp-Digivolved into Rosemon, and flew into the sky to look around for something and saw a large shrine that had a huge, carved "D" on the front. Ty said that after he searched around a little more, that the whole team of Xtreme DigiDestined (Ty, Ryo, Cody, Kari, Davis, TK, Yolei, Willis, and Ken) were going to go to the shrine.  
  
The next day, Ty and the other Xtreme DigiDestined got a report from Agumon that some normal Digimon Digi-Eggs were found in a forest. So, before going to the Shrine, they went to check out the eggs. When the went to check it out, they found a red, orange, and white striped Digi-Egg sitting in a nest, along with a green striped one and a olive-green striped one. When the normal green striped one hatched, a little Digimon that looked like a Punimon appeared, but instead of being red with 3 little bumps on it's head, it was green and had a little blade down it's back.   
  
The Digimon that came out of the olive-green Digi-Egg was a little Digimon that, on the bottom of him, he had little, slimy ridges. On his head, he had a horn. Finally, the Digimon that came out of the final Digi-Egg was a little Digimon that had a a 2" long spike on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Digimon with blade on back: I am an In-Training Digimon named DemiBetamon. My Beta Spike will hurt my opponent.  
  
Digimon with horn and slimy stuff: I am also an In-Training Digimon and my name is Gummimon. My Bunny Bubble will hurt my enemy.  
  
Digimon with spike on head: I am also an In-Training Digimon. My name is Sparkmon. My attack is Spark Shock, where I fire a shock out of my spike.  
~De-Activated~  
  
Sparkmon, DemiBetamon, and Gummimon ran to Ty and started bouncing up and down. Suddenly, they all hit Ty's D-3 and they Digivolved into there rookie forms of Elecmon, Terriermon and Betamon.  
  
Ty got the Digimon and started walking towards the Shrine. When they saw the huge Shrine, there was a closed, rock, stone door. It, also, had a "D" on the front. Ty pulled up his Multi-Crest and the Door disappeared. Ty looked inside and saw a strange looking panel in the middle of the room. Suddenly, once everyone was inside, all the doors slamed shut and locked them all in. Ty looked around and the panel started to glow. Ty suddenly heard a large "thump" and a Meramon came out from behind a secret passage that was in the wall.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Betamon: Meramon is a Digimon of the Champion Level. His Fireball attack will burn you bad!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Suddenly, the panel shot a golden beam at Ty's D-Terminal. He looked at it and saw a Square Golden Digi-Egg. "Say 'Golden Armor Energize' to one of your Digimon, Ty." Said Davis. "Patamon, Golden Armor Energize!" Said Ty.   
  
~Golden Armor Digivolver~  
Patamon: Patamon Golden Armor Digivolve to!  
New Digimon: Rhinomon!  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Rhinomon: I am Rhinomon. My Golden Horn Strike will blast away my enemy!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Rhinomon ran at Meramon. "Golden Horn Strike!" Suddenly, a Gold beam on his horn shot at Meramon, making Meramon fly into the wall and disappear. Rhinomon turned back to Patamon and a gold beam flew into Ty's D-Terminal. Suddenly, 8 rows opened up on the panel. There were 3 holes for each row. (24 holes in all) Ty walked up to one. Suddenly, his D-3 went into one hole, his crest went into another hole, and his D-Terminal went into another hole. Then, that happened to everyone else. After they all were in, lightning shot at each one of the holes. When the D-3s came out, there were different. They had transformed into D-Arcs. When the Crests came out, there were blue cards with them. When the D-Terminals came out, there was a strange bracelet that turned into a beam and flew away.  
  
Ty picked up his D-Arc. He looked around at everyone. They had they same thing. The only difference, was the D-Arcs had changed color. Ty's was a Metallic Gold, Silver, Black, and White. Ryo's was Metallic Silver, Kari's was a Metallic Pink, Davis's was a Metallic Blue, Ken's was a Metallic White (surpise, surprise!), Cody's was Metallic Purple, TK's was a Metallic Green.  
  
Ty picked up his card. He put it in his pocket, clipped his D-Arc onto his belt, put his D-Terminal in his Backpack and put the Multi-Crest back on. Ty looked around and saw a little button on the wall. Ty pressed it and suddenly, three Digimon popped out of a secret spot in the wall.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Small Red Digimon that looks like a Rookie Tyrannomon: I am Gillmon! My attack is Fire Blaze.  
Large Yellow Digimon with a tail and a Ying-Yang on his hand: I am Renamon. My attack is Psy Blast.  
Small, White Digimon with purple-ended ears: I am Kurumon. My White Wipeout will...Wipe you out!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Renamon was almost taller than Ty, and Gillmon was almost twice as big as Agumon.   
  
Ty ran over to the secret spot that had opened and tried to keep it open while everyone got through. When they got through, they met someone that had a new Digimon. "Kyle!" Ty said. "I was here first," Kyle proclaimed, "DigiDestined! I got my D-Arc, Blue Card, and a new Digimon.  
  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Kyle: Gazimon is a Rookie Digimon. His Electric Stun Blast will shock you to death!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Ty got ready. "DigiMorph! Ac--" Started Ty, but he was cut off. Renamon jumped at Gazimon. "Psy Blast!" He said, making a ball in his hand and firing it at Gazimon. Gazimon dodged it, but it swung around and knocked him in the back. "Gazimon, Digivolve!" Said Kyle with anger. "I can't! That blast was too powerful!" Said Gazimon. "DIGIVOLVE!" Screamed Kyle.   
  
~Dark Digivolver~  
Gazimon: Gazimon Dark Digivolve to!  
New Digimon: Deltamon!  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Kyle: Deltamon is a three-headed Digimon. He has a Metal head, a normal head, and a skull head. His Attack is Triplex Forces!  
~De-Activated~  
  
Deltamon started walking towards Renamon. "Triplex Forces!" He said. He made one ball of energy in each mouth. Then, the joined to one and fired at Renamon. "Holy Protection!" Renamon said. Suddenly, he put his arm up and the Ying-Yang on his hand formed into a large shield. It blocked everyone from being hit. Suddenly, the shrine started to fall down, because Deltamon's blast was flying everywhere. Ty ran at Deltamon. "Multi-Crest! Power!" Suddenly, a beam fired at Deltamon and turned him back into a weak Gazimon. Kyle and Gazimon jumped away. Ty could hear Kyle saying, "Time to capture a new Digimon!" Ty started to wonder as he ran out. "What does he mean 'capture'?" He sadi to himself.  
  
Narrator: What does Kyle mean? What will the DigiDestined do with everything? What will they do with the shrine, while it's still standing? Will they use it to help their Digimon? Find out next time on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	10. Golden Guilmon

AN: Anything on this is either owned by me, Bandai, Toei(however you spell it), or FoxKids.   
  
~~~~~Episode 10~~~~~   
  
Ken's voice: We were traveling around and Mimi and her American DigiDestined friend, Michael told us that Palmon, Mimi's Digimon, Warp-Digivolved into her Mega form of Rosemon and saw a very large shrine with a big "D" on it. Well, on the way there, Ty got 3 new Digimon, Terriermon, Betamon, and Elecmon. When we got to the shrine, a Meramon attacked us, but a special beam fired at Ty's D-Terminal and his Patamon Golden Armor Digivolved into Rhinomon. Well, after that, our D-3s upgraded into D-Powers, and our Crests made Blue Cards! Well, Suddenly, Guilmon, Calumon and Renamon joined Ty and we beat Kyle's new Digimon. I wonder what will happen next?   
  
Screen Words: Golden Guilmon   
  
Ty walked up to Renamon and studied her carefully.   
  
"Your big for a Rookie." He said. He looked down at Guilmon. "I wonder what you would Digivolve into..." Kari walked up to him.   
  
"Tentomon has just informed something to Izzy!" She said, "Someone is taking special orbs, putting them into things and creating their own Digimon. And something worse, someone is trying to lock very Digi-Port and lock us in the Digital World." Ty stared down. He got in a tree and took out his Mini-Telescope.   
  
"I see a Digimon in the meadows. It looks like a huge spider with arms. It also has a little ball on it's back...." Said Ty.   
  
"A Dark Orb! That could have been made from anything!" Said Kari. Ty jumped down and activated his Digimon Analyzer on the D-Terminal.   
  
"It doesn't show anything on it!" Said Ty. Suddenly, Izzy called them on the D-Terminal.   
  
"I've got a new Version of the Digimon Analyzer for you to download!" He said, "It's the Digimon Analyzer version 2.0 and it will be more powerful. Let me e-mail the link to you and you can download it. Let me warn you, you want be able to Armor Digivolve any of your Digimon."   
  
"That's fine. Champions will have to do for right now." Said Ty. He opened the e-mail from Izzy and started downloading the Digimon Analyzer. Everyone else, except for Ken, did also. Ty ran to the Digimon. "Alright! Terriermon, time to Digivolve!" He said.   
  
  
Terriermon: Terriermon Digivolve to!   
Gargomon!   
  
  
"Gargolaser!" He said, firing bullets out of his arms, and at the Digimon. After everyone had Digivolved, everyone was worn out, except for the evil Digimon. Ty stood up.   
  
"We have to try to Armor Digivolve!" Said Ty.   
  
"But we can't, Ty! Izzy said we don't have enough power, plus it won't work!" Said Kari. Ken looked up and raised his D-Power. He put his card in it.   
  
"Wormmon! Kindness Armor, Energize!" Said Ken. Suddenly a red/pink beam shot out of his D-Power and went at Wormmon.   
  
  
Wormmon: Wormmon, Kindness-Armor Digivolve to!   
New Digimon: Buchiemon!   
  
Buchiemon: I am Buchiemon! My Crimson Ray attack will knock you out!   
  
  
Buchiemon ran at the Digimon.   
  
"The download is finished!" Said Ty, "Guilmon, Golden Armor Energize!" Suddenly, a Golden beam went to Guilmon and Digivolved him.   
  
  
Guilmon: Guilmon, Golden Armor Digivolve to!   
A Humanoid/Dragon/Dinosaur Digimon with a strange rod: Haikamon, The Warrior of Miracles!   
  
Patamon: Haikamon is an Armor Digimon. His attack is Miracle Rod, which will trip you up!   
  
  
Haikamon jumped up at the Digimon. "Miracle Rod!" He said. He made a ball of power at the end of his rod, and fired it down at the Digimon.   
  
  
Renamon: This Digimon is a Champion called Dokugomon. His Spider Thread attack will wrap you up!   
  
  
"Spider Thread!" Said Dokugomon, firing a large web at Haikamon.   
  
"Miracle Rod!" Said Haikamon, throwing the rod at the web and sticking it into the ground. "MIRACLE BLAST!" Said Haikamon. He formed a ball, bigger than the biggest Terra Force, into his hands and fired it at Dokugomon. Suddenly, Dokugomon disappeared and Haikamon turned back into Guilmon. Ty was petrified. That was one of the best things he had ever seen.   
  
When the Xtreme DigiDestined finished they started walking (or others were riding on Digimon) to Digi-Chinatown. Davis walked in.   
  
"We should have enough money this time, Digitamamon." He said. Ty walked in along with the other DigiDestined. When they chose a seat, they all picked up a menu.   
  
"I'll have the Chinese Soup." Said Davis.   
  
"I'll have the Noodle Supreme with... chicken pieces in it... and... beef broth." Said Ty. Everyone looked strange at him. "My Grandpa owns a restaraunt in China and I visit him a lot and eat his food." Everyone laughed and ordered what they wanted. When they remembered the Digimon, they just ordered two of what they had for their Digimon.   
  
"So that's 2 Chinese Soups, 2 Noodle Surpreme with chicken pieces and beef broth, 2 special Tolk Soups, 2 ham and cheese and super-extra hot sauce omelets, and... an all-you-can-eat salad bar for everyone." repeated Digitamamon, "Is that correct?"   
  
"Yes." Everyone said at the same time. After everyone ate and refreshed themselves, they went to pay Digitamamon. Ty pulled $5 (In this case $ means Digidollars) out of his backpack, and left it as a tip for Digitamamon. Ty walked up to the counter.   
  
"The cost is $56 plus tip." Said Digitamamon.   
  
"Your tip is on the table." Said Ty, handing over the $56 to Digitamamon. Ty walked out the door to meet everyone, standing next to a Destiny Stone. Ty walked up to it.   
  
"Destiny Stone?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah. It contains the Perfect DigiDestined's Destiny Gem." Said Ken. Ty held up his D-Power and the Desiny Stone opened. Suddenly a Gold star floated into Ty's hand and became a bracelet.   
  
"I think it's time to unleash the Holy Radiance." Said Kari.   
  
"Veemon! Holy Radiance Energize!" Said Ty.   
  
  
Veemon: Veemon Holy Radiance Digivolve to!   
New Digimon: Veedramon!   
  
Ken's voice: Veedramon is a Champion Digimon. His attacks are V-Nova Blast and Holy Ray.   
  
  
Narrator: What is this strange power? Tune in next time, on Xtreme Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	11. The Final Chapter

EPILOGUE:

That day, everyone was killed. Veedramon ended up being the grand master of evil, and as soon as the "Holy Radiance" kicked in, Veedramon turned into EvilDeadlyKillaLottaCrackersmon, and the only one to save them was the great and mighty Cyrux. But, in order to do that, Cyrux had to come from the sky with his Super D-Terminal-3A, and use his digi-sword to destroy all the Digimon.

So, all the DigiDestined had lots of raunchy sex, and created many children, and to this day, Ty is the commissioner of the Digital Basketball Association, and participates in the annual slam dunk competition every year, where he shows off his appreciation to his savior by doing his signature Quadruplemillionbillion Super-Duper-Digi-Cyruxinator.

He hasn't lost a contest in twenty years. Luckily, people brought into the DigiWorld don't age, so his children will continue to age, but he won't.

What a bunch of sick bastards.

Author's Note: YAY! I'm done! Pleez comment it and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot!


End file.
